shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times
The Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times (Romaji: Kodai no Sougoukakutougi; Kanji: 古代の総合格闘技) is a kobudō that is known to have achieved immense popularity before its decimation to nigh-extinction by the conflicts of the Void Century. In stark contrast to its names, many martial artist have come to believe that the Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times is less of a mixture of styles and more of a primordial style that most - if not all - of the shinbudō are descendants of. Thus explaining why the Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times shares aspects with an innumerable amount of shinbudō. ''Distinguishing Features For the most part, the '''Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times' can be seen as naught but a mixture of the very basics of many other martial arts. However, it should be noted that the Mixed Martial Arts of the Ancient Times does possess a single feature which can distinguish it from other forms of martial arts. This feature is referred to as Sweat Power. Sweat Power (Romaji: Aseryoku; Kanji: 汗力) is a martial emphasis on hydration and perspiration. In layman's terms, it's the weaponization of one's ability to sweat! In order to utilize Sweat Power, one must be well-versed in Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and a Life Return -like ability to control one's sweat glands. The utilization of Sweat Power itself is divded into a number of sub-styles. These sub- styles are the Earth Style (Romaji: Chi-ryū; Kanji: 地流), Fire Style (Romaji: Ka-ryū; Kanji: 火流), Water Style (Romaji: Sui-ryū; Kanji: 水流), Wind Style (Romaji: Fū-ryū; Kanji: 風流), and Void Style (Romaji: Kū-ryū; Kanji: 空流). : The Earth Style consists of utilizing Busoshoku Haki to harden one's sweat, bestowing toughness and solid-like viscosity onto the swear as a direct consequence of doing so. Such hardened sweat is mostly used in a defensive manner as armor, shields, or even entire WALLS by those with the extreme hydration to do so; however, it's totally possible for the harden sweat to be utilized in an offensive manner as makeshift gauntlets or even as a projectile of sorts. : The Fire Style consists of vibrating the sweat glands as a means of heating the sweat within them into steam. Doing so will allow one to increase the temperature of one's body in a manner that is reminiscent of the Diable Jambe. Not only will this allow one to attack with heat rather than force, it'll also grant one a resistance to heat as well. : The Water Style consists of manipulating sweat in a manner that is reminiscent of how a practitioner of Fishman Karate would manipulate water. Those with extreme hydration have even managed to flood an area with their sweat. It's also known to be heavily associated with inducing the sweat glands into prematurely perspiring as a means of coming into possession of more sweat to manipulate. Though it should be noted that premature perspiration is a staple of Sweat Power in general. It's just that Water Stylist are better known for it. : The Wind Style also consists of manipulating sweat in a manner that is reminiscent of how a practitioner of Fishman Karate would manipulate water; however, the Wind Style focuses on manipulating vapors of sweat rather than the bodies of sweat that Water Style focuses upon. Wind Stylists tend to produce wind-like currents of sweat and even fogs of sweat over the flows of sweat that Water Stylist tend to produce. : The Void Style consists of powerfully discharging sweat straight from its sweat gland as a means of projecting the sweat at a velocity which will allow it to strike like a bolt of lightning! For this reason, Void Style is also referred to as the Thunder Style (Romaji: Rai-ryū; Kanji: 雷流) by some. The use of Void Style is similar in nature to Ki Manipulation. So much so, that those with extreme hydration can even continuously discharge sweat from a pore as a means of projecting a Kamehameha-like beam! It's also possible to use the Void Style to fly in a manner that is reminiscent of rocket propulsion. Category:Collaboration Category:Fighting Styles Category:Powerhouse411